


Jojo’s Bizarre Academia

by DoppioOkuyasuFan



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppioOkuyasuFan/pseuds/DoppioOkuyasuFan
Summary: Doppio finds himself in an unfamiliar world shortly after dying.
Kudos: 15





	Jojo’s Bizarre Academia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

JoJo’s Bizarre Academia   
(Rough Rough rough rough rough rough draft)

DISCLAIMER: if a character is in this, it doesn’t mean they died, nor does it mean they didn’t die. It is all up to imagination.

The people who got transported:

Doppio  
Narancia  
Bucciarati   
Giorno  
Polnareff  
Avdol  
Kakyoin   
Iggy  
Josuke  
Okuyasu   
Rohan  
Young Joseph  
Caesar  
Adult Jonathan   
Speedwagon 

(This chapter is about Doppio)

I was bleeding out. The only person I could think about is the boss. I probably looked like Swiss cheese. The texture of the ground suddenly changed from concrete to... nothing. I was falling. I landed in a tree. I heard screams and soon, an ambulance. ‘I might actually survive.’ I then lost consciousness. I woke up in a hospital bed alone. I started to cry. I noticed that my bullet wounds were not fatal anymore and I could walk. I saw the nearest window, looked down, I was only on the second floor, I could jump out. 

I opened the window, fearing that someone would walk into the room. I jumped out of the window. Air rushing past my face made it hard to think. I managed to land in a roll. I didn’t injure myself even more and I took off running. Although my wounds made it hard to run, but I ran like my life depended on it. People were staring at me and pointing at me, probably seeing my bandages and seeing that we were near a hospital. Some people were running after me. “That’s the guy that survived getting shot 3 times!” Some of them were yelling. “come back here! You have to get back to the hospital!” Others were yelling. 

I ignored them. “He’s hurt!” One of them yelled. I kept running. Epitaph appeared on my forehead. Apparently Epitaph is my stand. Boss stole it from me, silly boss! in the future, I saw a giant dude jump from out of nowhere and try to carefully grab me. When it happened, I managed to dodge. I dodged his every attempt to capture me. No matter how super speed fast he went. At this point, I assumed he was a stand. But everyone can see him! They were calling him, ‘All Might’. “You’re quick for a kid who got shot three times!” He said, annoyed. 

Eventually, I got tired and my wounds were too bad not to stop. I was crying silently. I collapsed, still conscious. “You look like a toddler throwing a fit.” He said. I glared at him. “What’s your name?” He asked. “I’m Vinegar Doppio.” I said, still sad. “How old are you?” He said. “I’m 15.” “Where are your parents? Nobody came to the hospital...” I started crying even harder. “Bad question. I mean, do you have any place to stay?” “....no” I whimpered. “What’s your quirk?” He asked. I was genuinely confused. “What’s a quirk? Do you mean this thing on my head? Can you see it?” 

“You don’t know that that’s a quirk? You don’t even know what a quirk is?” “What are you talking about? Do you mean my stand?” “Where are you from?” “I’m from Italy... where am I?” “You’re in Japan...” “I was in Italy a few hours ago!” “I’m just as confused as you are.” “Some people appeared here with similar stories though. You should go see them.” I suddenly got worried. Maybe Narancia is here.. or even worse, Abbachio. “So, what can your ‘stand’ do?” He asked. “It can look 10 seconds into the future, and I have these separate pair of muscular arms.” 

“Well... you can apply to go to a school and you can have a place to stay... but getting in is hard.” He said. “It beats being homeless.” I said. “Ok! The test is tomorrow! You have to go to UT at blah blah.” I nodded. “Now, go back to the hospital, you need to get fully healed. I nodded sadly. ‘I might as well go with everything that’s happening even though I don’t understand a thing. I guess I’m in a new universe or something.’ I sadly walked back to the hospital. Some people tried to help me walk but I said I was fine.

I wasn’t really good with strangers anyways. When I got back, some nurses were waiting for me, really angry. “Sorry...” I said. “Why did you run away?!” One of them asked. “Uhh.. the last thing I remembered was being shot, this isn’t my home country so I didn’t know this was a hospital. I didn’t know if he was still nearby.” I said. “Are you retarded?!” One of them asked. “Yes, I am. I don’t want you to treat me like a retard though.” I said. “........oh.” The one who asked looked really embarrassed. 

“Well, lets get you fixed up.” I nodded. The really old, short lady kissed my arm and my wounds healed completely. “Wat.” I said, completely bamboozled. “That’s my quirk.” She said. “Uhh, ok.” I said, trying to act normal. “You can go back to your house now.” The nurse said. “What If I’m from Italy and I don’t have any living family?” I asked. “Are you homeless?” “No, I was living with my friend but he just died.” “So everyone you know has died?” “Yes.”

I was crying at that point. “Ok, we’ll find you a household that can take you in, we already got all your information from All Might who stopped by.” “Thank you, ma’am.” “We’ll find you a house with someone who already wants to go to UA” I smiled and thanked them again. Later that day, I was told to walk to a certain address that was near the hospital. When I got there, I rung the doorbell. A nice-looking lady with dark green hair answered. 

“Hi, I’m Vinegar Doppio.” “Oh! Nice to meet you! I was told that you’d be staying here!” My son is the same age as you! Please, come in.” She said as she stepped aside for me to come in. “Thank you!” I said. I saw a green-haired kid sitting at a table. “Hi.” I said. “Hi! So you’ll be staying with us for a few days?!” He asked, excitedly. “I guess so.” I said, “I’m Vinegar Doppio, nice to meet you!” He jumped up, and came over for a handshake. “Im Izuku Midoriya! My friends call me Izuku!” He said. “My friends call me Doppio!” I said.

‘This kid seems nice!’ “You’ll be sharing a room with me if that’s ok.” Izuku said. “That’s fine. Thank you!” I said. The room was filled with All Might merch, ‘is All Might famous or something?’ it was a nice room. “You seem to like All Might.” I said. He laughed nervously and said, “yeah...” “So, did you really meet All Might and dodge him trying to catch you?!” He said, with sparkles in his eyes. “Yeah... I have a quirk that lets me see 10 seconds into the future.” “THAT IS SO COOL!” He said, “can your quirk do anything else?” He asked eagerly. 

“Actually, yeah! I have these strong arms than can come out of my shoulders!” I summoned them and withdrew them. “That’s crazy!” He said. “Do you have a quirk?” I asked. “Yell, yeah... but I can’t show you because I’ll get hurt...” “It sounds powerful!” I said. “Thanks!.... So, are your parents worried about you?” I looked down in silence. “Do you wanna talk about it?” “...yeah. I was adopted by a priest. He was a good dad. Then, randomly my village caught on fire. He died. I was sent into a coma for many years. I didn’t age all those years.”

I said, “When I woke up, I was in Italy. There was a strange man who called me and told me what happened. He payed for wherever I ate or slept, all on the phone. We were great friends. But he died, and I got shot 3 times. Long story short, I’m here now.” “That’s so sad!” Izuku said. “It’s ok.” I said. “...ok.” said Izuku. “On the other hand, are you exited to try out for U.A.?!” Izuku excitedly asked. “I guess.” I replied. “You guess?! It’s the most exiting thing for practically anyone!” 

“It sounds fun!” I said, “but.. one question. Will there be any bullies.” “As long as you don’t make yourself a target.” “That’s hard for me.” “Me too, hopefully we get in and don’t get any bullies in our classes.” “Yeah” a few seconds of silence passed. “Are you really one of the people who says they had a stand and stuff?!” He asked excitedly. “How would you know about that? And... there are others?” “Yeah! It’s all over the news! You all appeared here at once!” I immediately got worried. 

‘Does this mean Bucciarati is here too or his gang?’ “What were their names?” “Uhhh, there were LOTS of people. I think maybe even 15! They were from lots of different places though... some of them were also from Italy.... why are you worried? You probably don’t know them.” “Knowing my luck, I probably do...” “Well, at this point everyone it happened to is free to do what they want. So we can’t do much about you running into them.” 

“I guess you’re right.” “Are you from another universe?” “That’s the only explanation that makes sense.... either this is the afterlife or another universe... I know I died. My soul got sucked out of my body, but this doesn’t make any sense.” “I believe you” it was nice knowing it wasn’t too far fetched in this universe for me to be from another universe. “The thing about everyone who appeared, some of them are old enough to go on their own and lots of them are in their late teens. But you are one of the youngest people. Besides a 12-year-old.” He said.

“Huh.. so you’re saying that I might go to the same class with one or two of them?” “If you get in, the school is really hard to get in...” “stands are a lot more powerful than quirks. Mine is the weakest, I can only survive by strategy against those guys.” “Woah! I thought your quirk was super strong!” “Thanks!” ‘I think I can trust him... I’ll stick by his side for a little bit until I can find someone else who fell into this world and has a stand. 

~The next day~

I woke up early in a sleeping bag on the ground. Izuku was already up and ready, waiting for me. I quickly ate something and headed out the door. We started to walk over to wherever the campus is. Then, I saw Narancia. I quickly jumped into an alleyway. Izuku worriedly followed me. “What’s wrong?” “That kid knew me and let’s say we weren’t friends. I’m not sure if he ever saw my face but he would definitely get suspicious if he saw me, it seems we’re going to the same place.” 

Epitaph suddenly appeared on my head. I still can’t control it, it only appears when something bad is going to happen. “Oh no.” I said. “What’s wrong?” Izuku said. Narancia suddenly looked back and started to approach the alleyway. “Oh crap.” I set off running. Izuku followed quickly behind me. I heard Narancia’s footsteps quicken. “We’re going to take the long way, or any way away from him.” “Ok” Arrowsmith appeared. I noticed in Epitaph, that he didn’t shoot, probably knowing the chances that we’re not guilty.

As soon as we turned the corner, I bumped into this Egyptian-looking man. “S-Sorry! Can you help me hide from that guy?” I asked panicked. “Why?” “Please?” “Fine, but you’ll tell me why later.” I quickly ran behind him and kept running until I found another alleyway. I hid for a bit, Izuku by my side. The man soon walked back and said, “it’s all clear.” I sighed a breath of relief and said, “thank you.” “Now, why were you running from him?” “Because I was friends with someone he didn’t like.” 

“That’s not fair on your end.” He said. “I know.” “I’m Muhammad Avdol, but you can call me Avdol.” “I’m Vinegar Doppio, you can call me Doppio.” “I’m Izuku Midoriya, you can call me Izuku.” Me and izuku shook hands with our new companion. “We have to get to school, bye!” “Bye!” We booked it as fast as we could, bumping into a few people on the way. We got there right on time. Unfortunately, we saw Narancia there too, he didn’t see us though.

I tried to ignore him and listen to the video but... I was too distracted by Narancia. In what seemed like no time, Izuku excitedly got up and told me, “we’re in the same group!” I smiled. I noticed Narancia was in the same group too. That made me nervous. It seems we were facing robots.... Izuku got distracted and we were separated. People were staring at me and whispering about how I’m one of the people who survived the fall and getting shot 3 times. 

I ignored them, I didn’t want to think about that right now. I looked at the gate determinedly. I started running while everyone else started to run. I often tune people out while they’re talking, I ignored when I was supposed to run and ran when everyone else ran. When I got in, I saw a weird looking dog, he looked like a Boston Terrier. The dog looked at the robots unamused. I knew a dog shouldn’t be here. But the dog wasn’t talking at all. I could always understand animals, and I liked animals more than most humans.

“Do you need help?” I asked. “Can you understand me?” “Yeah.” “Then piss off, I don’t need your help!” “Ok, but it’s dangerous here.” “I know dummy! I flew over but I can’t fly out and the gate just closed, so you might have to tell me when it’s open again.” “Ok, let’s stick together.” The dog jumped on my shoulder. “My name’s Iggy by the way. I’m looking for my friends.” “Nice to meet you Iggy. I’m Doppio.” Then we got to work. Turns out, Iggy has a stand! 

We were defeating enemies left and right. I could dodge anything and Iggy could fly using his stand along with make a shield. We defeated around 30 enemies until a HUGE crazy robot appeared, I saw Izuku closest to it frozen in fear and a girl stuck in the rubble about to get crushed. I saw in Epitaph that Izuku jumped up super high and punched the enemy that it explodes! But he started falling and he doesn’t look like he could land. I started running before that could happen and the girl was left in shock. I caught Izuku and fell to the ground, breaking my head.

Before I lost consciousness, I heard yelling. I woke up completely healed on the ground with Iggy, Izuku, Narancia, and a new guy, with a pompadour haircut surrounding me. I saw Narancia and freaked out. “N-Narancia! Please don’t be mad at me!” “So you were his friend! Apologize, you could’ve prevented my death! I could still be with my friends!” “Sorry! I died too though, so there’s no point in killing me!” “I know. I forgive you. Just be more careful about who you befriend.” I looked at the other guy and he smiled at me. “Hi, I’m Josuke. Nice to meet you!” 

“I’m Doppio, nice to meet you too! I really like your hair.” “Thanks! And... are you from my world? Do you have a stand?” “Yeah!” I said, Izuku just said, “I’m glad you and Narancia are getting along! I still don’t understand exactly what a stand is...” “don’t worry about it.” I said. Then, a old lady came walking through offering gummies. Of course, we accepted. “So, your stand can heal people?” I asked Josuke. “Yeah, it can also repair anything.” “Cool!” “Can you talk to animals?” “Yeah, you can’t?” “Not many people can....” 

“It probably won’t be considered cheating by having that dog help you if you can talk to animals....” “hey! He was helping me you buffoon!” “What did he say?” “He said that I was helping him, which I was.” “Oh.” The gate’s open now. You can continue looking for your friends now. Or do you want help with that?” “I will stick with you for now until I find them.” “Ok, sounds good. Guys, Iggy will be sticking around.” We headed towards the exit. Iggy staying close but not very close. When he got too close, he jumped on Narancia’s face, chewed his hair and farted on him. 

I thought it was pretty funny. Turns out, Narancia actually is a cool dude he’s nicer to me than most people are. Josuke is just as nice as Narancia, probably even more. Narancia is really childish, about as childish as me, that’s why I get along with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bye


End file.
